Neurotoxicity may be manifested in any number of debilitating symptoms. A number of these symptoms are manifested in the delicate physiology of the ear. In particular, the symptoms of neurotoxicity may be manifested auricularly as tinnitus, Ménière's Disease and hearing loss.
One such debilitating symptom of neurotoxicity is tinnitus. Tinnitus is the medical term for noise in the ears. People afflicted with tinnitus often hear ringing, hissing, chirping, buzzing, whistling or bell-like sounds in one or more ears. It is estimated that there are approximately 80 million sufferers of tinnitus worldwide.
Tinnitus may be caused by any number of known and unknown triggers. A common known cause of tinnitus is exposure to loud noises, either over a long period of time or brief intense events. Other known causes for triggering tinnitus include, but are not limited to severe head trauma, side effects from medication, sinus problems, respiratory infections, ear infections, wax build-up in the ears and certain types of tumors. Particular medications known to contribute to tinnitus include quinine, aspirin, aspartame, antibiotics and birth control pills.
A number of attempts have been made to alleviate the debilitating effects of tinnitus. For example a number of devices, such as maskers, hearing aids, white noise audiotapes and other electronic devices are design to mask or drown-out the tinnitus pitch. Medical remedies include both surgical and pharmaceutical methods for alleviating tinnitus. Pharmaceutical treatments include tranquilizers, antidepressants, anti-inflammatory drugs, antibiotics, analgesic injections and/or antihypertension drugs.
Non-pharmaceutical supplements have also been used for tinnitus treatments. These include homeopathic drugs, herbal therapy, Ginkgo biloba, and lemon peel bioflavonoid. However, the treatments have not shown consistent effects in alleviating tinnitus.
Another symptom of neurotoxicity is Ménière's Disease. Ménière's disease is an abnormality of the inner ear causing a host of symptoms, including vertigo or severe dizziness, fluctuating hearing loss, and the sensation of pressure or pain in the affected ear. A number of triggers have been identified with Ménière's Disease, including environmental factors, such as noise pollution and viral infections, as well as biological factors, all of which may lead to neurotoxicity as discussed with regards to tinnitus above
Previous attempts to alleviate the effects of Ménière's Disease have included dietary changes by reducing the body's retention of fluids (such as a low-salt or salt-free diet and no caffeine or alcohol) or medication. Changes in medications that either control allergies or improve blood circulation in the inner ear have been attempted with varying results. Eliminating tobacco use and reducing stress levels are other alternative methods for lessening the severity of the symptoms of neurotoxicity.
In addition to causing tinnitus and Ménière's Disease, neurotoxicity may also lead to hearing loss. Loud noises, particularly those characterized by a rapid rise in air pressure followed by a gradual decay to ambient levels, induce free-radical mediated oxidative stress in the middle ear. Therefore, noise induced neurotoxicity may lead to the increased prevalence of hearing loss, particularly for people who are exposed to loud noise on a regular basis.
Accordingly there is a need for providing a composition for alleviating the symptoms of neurotoxicity, such as, tinnitus, Ménière's Disease and/or hearing loss. The composition should alleviate the symptoms of the neurotoxicity, such as tinnitus, Ménière's Disease and/or hearing loss, in a person suffering therefrom without causing detrimental side effects. Furthermore, there is a need for a method of alleviating the symptoms caused by neurotoxicity, in particular tinnitus, Ménière's Disease and/or hearing loss.